My Rival
by aurel choi
Summary: Yunho dan Jaejoong ditugaskan oleh sekolah mereka untuk melakukan perjalanan ke panti asuhan selama 2 minggu . sementara , mereka adalah Rival abadi . apa yang akan mereka lakukan ? YUNJAE FF . RnR pleaseee ..
1. Chapter 1

Author : aurel choi

Tittle : My Rival's

Cast : YunJae , Jung Changmin ( Shim Changmin ) , Jihye ( Jung Jihye ) , OTHER

Genre : Humor , Romance

Rating : T always *plakk*

Leght : Chaptered

Summary : Yunho dan Jaejoong ditugaskan oleh sekolah mereka untuk melakukan perjalanan ke panti asuhan selama 2 minggu . sementara , mereka adalah Rival abadi . apa yang akan mereka lakukan ? YUNJAE FF . RnR pleaseee ..

Disclaimer : Cast not mine , but , this FF is MINE!

Chapter

_Happy reading ^o^_

_Author POV_

DBSK SHS . disinilah kedua namja tokoh utama kita dalam cerita ini bersekolah . Pagi itu seharusnya menjadi pagi yang menyenangkan , hanya saja , ada yang merusaknya . siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yang terkenal dalam setiap perdebatan dan kekayaan mereka . Lihat saja

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong! Tak bisakah kau minggir ? aku ingin memarkir mobilku , babo" ucap seorang namja dengan mata musang dan bedan tegaknya yang menambah kesan manly namja itu

"Tidak . Apa kau lupa ? Aku yang duluan berada disini" jawab Jaejoong seraya mendelik kearah Yunho

"Cih' tetap saja . kau pikir ini tempat parkirmu apa ?" balas Yunho kesal

"Ckck' , lagipula siapa yang menyruhmu untuk datang telat?" tanya Jaejoong kesal

"tidak ada" jawab yunho berusaha untuk sabar

Mereka terus berdebat tanpa menyadari seorang namja yang sedang menyeringai menyeramkan sedari tadi melihat kearah mereka

'Lihat saja nanti . Kalian pasti akan menyesal karena berkelahi setiap hari . khekhe' batin namja itu seraya pergi dari tempatnya berdiri tadi dan segera pergi . Entahlah kemana .

.

.

.

Skip Time

Teett teett tett

Bel masuk jam pertama pun menggema diseluruh penjuru sekolah itu . Membuat semua siswa berbondong – bondong untuk masuk kedalam kelas mereka masing – masing .

Class X – 1

Setelah bel berbunyi , semua murid dikelasnya itupun langsung duduk ditempat mereka masing – masing . Tak lama kemudian , Seo Seonsangnim datang untuk mengajar dikelas itu .

30 Menit berlalu , tak ada yang terjadi . sapai akhirnya

Drrt Drrt Drrt ..

Bunyi itu menyadarkan sang empu pemilik hp dan juga seo seonsangnim yang sedang mengajar .

"Telepon siapa yang berbunyi?" tanya Seo seonsangnim

"Saya Seonsangnin" jawab seorang namja manis dengan dua mata doe miliknya

"oh , kau Jaejoong-sshi . baiklah , kau boleh mengangkat teleponnya" ujar Seo Seonsangnim

"Kamsahamnida , Seonsangnim" jawab namja itu lalu mengangkat teleponnya .

"Yeobboseyo" ucap Jaejoong yang ternyata namja itu

"Yobboseyo , jongie-ah" balas seorang yeoja dari telepon itu

"Ada apa , Jihye noona?" tanya Jaejoong kepada orang yang menelpon membuat dua namja yang tadinya berdiam segera membelalakan mata mereka .

"Lusa Noona akan pulang , Jongie . Kau mau hadiah apa?" balas orang dari telepon itu yang ternyatta Jihye

"Jeongmallyo? Noona akan pulang lusa? Yeeyy .. ohya , soal hadiah , aku mau Partitur Gajah dan Hello Kitty saja , noona" ucapan yang jaejoong katakana membuat dua namja yang tadinya melotot , sekarang beranjak ke tempat duduk Jaejoong

"Ne , Jongiie" jawab Jihye .

Tiba – tiba seseorang atau lebih tepatnya dua orang , merampas hp milik jaejoong dan berteriak

"Noona , apa kau lupa jika kau masih memiliki adik yang bernama Jung Yunho dan Jung Changmin?" seru kedua namja itu nyolot .

"Aigoo , tentu saja aku tidak lupa . yasudah , kalian mau hadiah apa?" tanya Jihye sabar dengan kelakuan dua dongsaengnya yang tak punya sopan santun ini .

"aku mau Lamborghini keluaran terbaru" _Yunho

"aku mau semua game terbaru yang ada di Vancouver , noona"_Changmin

"Arraso , saeng" jawab Jihye lalu menutup telponnya , membuat kedua namja itu menghela napas .

"Aiigoo , jika saja kau tak menyebut nama Jihye noona dan hadiah , kau pasti sekarang masih bercerita dengan jihye noona , jae hyung" ujar Changmin

"Tentu saja" balas Jaejoong seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya .

"terima kasih , jae . berkat telponmu , aku akan mendapat mobil Lamborghini keluaran terbaru lusa" ucap Yunho

"Tentu saja kau harus berterima kasih pada hyung tersayangku ini" ujar Changmin cuek membuat Yunho membelalakan matannya lagi

"Mwo? Lalu aku ? sebenarnya hyungmu aku atau dia , sih?" tanya Yunho sengit seraya menunjuk Jaejoong .

"Tentu saja hyungku itu Jae Hyung" jawab Changmin membuat Yunho hampir meledak dan Jaejoong yang terkikik geli akibat perterngkaran konyol kedua bersaudara itu . Ckck'

My Rival's

\ Skip Time Again /

Jung Mansion

Drrttt Drrrttt

Hp Yunho berbunyi , sontak membuatnya segera meraih handphonenya untuk melihat siapa yang mengiriminya sms .

_Text Message _

_From : Jihye noona _

_Yunho-ahh , kemput aku sebentar di bandara , aku akan tiba 9 jam dari sekarang . sepulang sekolah kau harus menjemputku bersama Jaejoong . Arraso? ._

"Menyusahkan saja" gumam Yunho

_Text Message_

_To : Jihye noona_

_Arraso , noona ._

_._

_._

_._

Saat sedang bersenang – senang dengan teman – temannya , Yunho datang dan menghancurkan suasana senang itu .

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong! Lebih baik kau ambil tasmu lalu ikut denganku" Ucap Yunho terlihat kesal .

"males banget" balas Jaejoong

"Kalau kau tak ikut , semua hadiahmu dari jihye noona akan kubuang" Ucap Yunho datar

"Apa hubungannya ikut denganmu dan hadiahku?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mata memicing .

"Ikut saja . kita menjemput jihye noona sekarang." . "ia menyuruhmu ikut" lanjut Yunho mengetahui gerakan Jaejoong

"Arraso , " jawab Jaejoong terpaksa lalu mengikuti Yunho mengambil tasnya dan berlalu ke bandara .

My Rival's

Incheon

Saat ini , Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang menunggu Jihye . mereka tak berhenti bergerak sedari tadi . membuat semua orang yang melihat mereka menjadi kesal .

"Ya! Kau merusak mataku bodoh!"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berdiri disitu ? minggir sana"

"enak saja . aku yang duluan duduk disini babo"

"mwo? Ya!"

Yaiisshh ! pertengkaran konyol lagi . hanya karena tak ingin melihat musuh mereka , mereka bahkan bertengkar untuk yang kesekian kalinya lagi hari ini . apa mereka tak bosan ? apa mereka lupa jika mereka masih berada di bandara ? apakah mereka tak punya malu ? dasar . harusnya mereka sadar , apalagi , sekarang ada seorang yeoja yang menatap mereka dengan geram

"Ya!" habis sudah kesabaran yeoja itu . Sontak , ia berteriak dan membuat dua orang lainnya yang berada disana diam tak berkutik sama sekali .

"ohayou , noona" sapa Jaejoong setelah berhasil meredakan amarahnya .

"ohayou , jongie . kajja kita pulang" ajak Jihye

"arra noona"

"Ya! Yunho ! Palli" seru jihye kepada Yunho sedang memikirkan ' siapa sebenarnya adikknya? Aku atau Jaejoong , sih?' batin Yunho kesal . ckckck' .

To Be Continued

Annyeongg … aku kemmbaliii lagi dengan FF gk bermutu … makasiihhh udahh mau baca … hehe .. and , ghamsa yang udah RnR FF sebelumnyaaa … see youuu …

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

Author : aurel choi

Tittle : My Rival's

Cast : YunJae , Jung Changmin ( Shim Changmin ) , Jihye ( Jung Jihye ) , OTHER

Genre : Humor , Romance

Rating : T always *plakk*

Leght : Chaptered

Summary : Yunho dan Jaejoong ditugaskan oleh sekolah mereka untuk melakukan perjalanan ke panti asuhan selama 2 minggu . sementara , mereka adalah Rival abadi . apa yang akan mereka lakukan ?

Disclaimer : Cast not mine , but , this FF is MINE!

Chapter 2

_Happy reading ^o^_

Author POV

Cassieopeia café . Yap , disinilah mereka sekarang . sebenarnya , Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah makan di sekolah tadi . namun , mengingat Jihye belum makan , akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk makan di café ini .

"Jae , mau makan apa?" tanya Jihye memecah keheningan

"Kimbabb saja , noona" jawab Jaejoong . Jihye pun menganggukkan kepala .

"Kau makan apa , Yun?" tanya Jihye lagi , namun pada orang yang berbeda .

"Jajangmyun noona" jawab Yunho .

Setelah mengetahui makanan apa yang diinginkan kedua dongsaengnya itu , Jihye pun segera memesan makanan tersebut . etts , jangan salah , walaupun Jaejoong bukan adik kandung Jihye , yeoja itu sangat menyayangi Jae seperti adiknya sendiri . jangan heran , Heechul dan Hankyung yang notabenya adalah appa dan eomma Yunho pun sangat menyayangi Jaejoong , begitu pula sebaliknya . keluarga mereka memang sangat dekat .

15 menit kemudian pesanan merekapun datang , tak ingin mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi , mereka bertigapun segera memakan makanan mereka dalam keheningan .

"kalian masih sering bertengkar?" tanya Jihye memecah hening

"Ya , Noona" jawab Yunho dan Jaejoong datar .

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Yunho pada Jihye

"Ani , hanya saja , kusarankan kalian berdua agar berdamai , kalian pasti mengetahui bagaimana jahilnya Changmin . aku yakin kalian berdua sudah masuk dalam daftarnya untuk dijahili olehnya" Jawab Jihye panjang lebar .

"Ya , dan aku akan menghajarnya" balas Yunho , sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan kembali memakan makanannya .

.

.

.

Jung Mansion

Sekarang ini , Jaejoong sedang berada dirumah Yunho . Mengapa ? tentu saja karena paksaan dari Jihye . memangnya ada orang lain selain dia ? tak ada , bukan ? ck'

Berada dirumah Yunho , Jaejoong hanya diam saja . bukan , bukannya ia tak ingin bertengkar dengan Yunho . Hanya saja , ia masih memiliki sopan santun . walaupun ia sudah sering datang , tetap saja itu bukan rumahnya , kan ?

Bosan . itulah yang dirasakan Jaejoong . Akhirnya , iapun memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air . Sesampai di dapur , ternyata ia bertemu dengan Yunho yang memang ingin mengambil air juga .

"Mau apa?" Tanya Yunho setelah melihat Jaejoong .

"Mengambil air" Jawab Jaejoong lalu melangkah kearah kulkas dan mengambil satu botol air dari dalam kulkas dan meminumnya .

"Oh . Apa kau sudah bertemu Changmin?" Tanya Yunho lagi merasa heran kenapa adiknya yang satu itu belum pulang . padahal ini sudah jam 8 malam .

"Tidak , aku baru saja sampai . mungkin ia dikamarnya" jawab Jaejoong seadanya .

"Aku tak melihatnya dikamar , kurasa , yang dikatakan Jihye noona benar , ia pasti merencanakan sesuatu . kita harus berhati – hati" ujar Yunho .

"Kau kan hyungnya , harusnya kau bisa mengatasinya,babo" ledek Jaejoong .

"Mwoo?!" Seru Yunho .

"ck' kau ini , sudah babo , tuli pula . kenapa , sih , fansmu sangat banyak?"

"Ya! KIM JAEJOONG! Kau cari masalah denganku , heh?"

"Kalau kau berpikir seperti itu"

"Ishh! Kau ini . aku membencimu!"

"Aku juga membencimu tuan Jung Yunho terhormat"

"Aiishh"

Yunho dan Jaejoong terus berdebat . bahkan mereka saling tarik – menarik . Tanpa menyadari dua orang yang melihat mereka dengan seringaian ..

OTHER SIDE

"Changmin-ahh , kau harus berhasil . Aku sudah menyuruh Eomma untuk membuatkan daftar perjalanan ke panti asuhan , dan yang terpilih adalah Jaejoong dan Yunho . Tugasmu adalah menuliskan daftar daftar yang harus merekan lakukan . Seperti , bermain dengan anak – anak , makan pagi , siang , dan malam bersama anak – anak , menonton bersama , mengobrol bersama ibu panti , dan juga .." kata Jihye , berhenti sebentar , lalu melanjut "-Kissing" lanjutnya dengan seringaian dibibirnya membuat Changmin memberikan senyum-seringaiannya kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong walaupun mereka tak melihatnya .

.

.

.

Skip Time .

DBSK SHS.

Sekarang ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi semua siswa di DBSK SHS . kenapa ? hari ini adalah pembagian Tripping(?) . ada yang akan ke sungai han , jeju , panti jompo , dan juga panti asuhan .

"Kepada Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong . Ditunggu Heechul sajangnim diruangan kepala sekolah" suara dari speaker membuat dua orang namja yang namanya disebut segera melangkah dengan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana .

"Untuk apa eomma datang?"_Yunho

"Ada apa? Aku merasa tak berbuat masalah besar selain bertengkar dengan Yunho pabbo itu . Heechul ahjumna pasti tak akan memaragiku , bukan?"_Jaejoong

Setelah sampai diruang kepala sekolah , Jaejoong dan Yunhopun segera mengetok pintu .

Tokk .. tokk .. tokk

"masuk" suara samar seseorang dari dalam mebuat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi berada di luar ruangan , segera melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut .

"Ada apa , eomma?" tanya Yunho setelah duduk disalah satu sofa yang berada di ruangan itu . ruangan itu memang didesain khusus , dengan menggunakan lantai keramik dan juga wallpaper bergambar Bunga – bunga yang cantik .

"Bisakah kalian membantu eomma?" tanya Heechul membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong mendongak kearahnya .

"Ada apa , eomma/ahjumna?" tanya Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan .

"Bisakah kalian mewakili tripping ke Panti Asuhan tahun ini ? Eomma ingin membuat sesuatu yang beda untuk anak – anak panti asuhan tersebut" jawab Heechul .

"Bisa saja , apa saja yang akan kami lakukan disana?" tanya Yunho lagi .

"Soal itu , kalian akan mendapatkannya dari panitia tripping saat kalian sudah berada dip anti asuhan tersebut . kegiatan tripping ini akan dilakukan 1 minggu lagi . bagaimana?" Ujar Heechul .

"Baiklah" Jawab Yunho dan Jaejoong lalu pergi dari ruangan itu setelah berpamitan kepada heechul . Meninggalkan Heechul dengan seringaiannya .

"Kalian berdua benar – benar bodoh . bagaimana kalian menyetujuinya semudah itu ? aku yakin kalian berdua akan berdiri dengan wajah yang benar – benar mengenaskan pada saat kalian melakukan daftar kerjaan kalian . benar – benar bodoh" ckck'

To Be Continued

Mianhaeee .. pendekkahh ? aku gak bisa nulis panjang – panjangg … terutama kalo sekarang ini . aku lagi fokus untuk belajarr … hmm , walaupun pendek , aku bakalan update kilat kok .. tenang aja , tergantung kadar kerajinanku (?) . hmm , ohya ,bagi yang bilang masih agak bingung sama hubungan mereka dalam FFku , sekali lagi aku perjelas , ne Yunho , Changmin , dan Jihye adalah kakak adik . hanya saja , Mereka sangat menyayangi Jae , kecuali Yunho tentunya . udah ngerti , kan ? hehe …

Gomawo yang udah review di chap sebelumnya .. review lagi di chap ini , ne ? ghamsaaaa ..

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

Author : aurel choi

Tittle : My Rival's

Cast : YunJae , Jung Changmin ( Shim Changmin ) , Jihye ( Jung Jihye ) , OTHER

Genre : Humor , Romance

Rating : T always *plakk*

Leght : Chaptered

Summary : Yunho dan Jaejoong ditugaskan oleh sekolah mereka untuk melakukan perjalanan ke panti asuhan selama 2 minggu . sementara , mereka adalah Rival abadi . apa yang akan mereka lakukan ?

Disclaimer : Cast not mine , but , this FF is MINE!

Warning : Yunho , Jihye , Changmin ( kakak beradik )

Jaejoong ( anak tunggal ) . Dekat sama keluarga Jung karena , keluarga persahabatan orang tua mereka dari semasa orang tua mereka masih kecil . gimana ? udah kan / udah ngerti , kan ? hehe ..

Okay , daripada banyak curcol , mending cekidott

Chapter 3

Happy Reading^o^

**DBSK High School . **

Jaejoong , Yunho , dan Changmin yang baru saja sampai disekolah langsung disoraki oleh semua penggemar mereka . baik yeoja ataupun namja . memangnya siapa yang bisa menolak mereka . hey , adakah orang yang tak mau dengan mereka ? tentu saja tidak . okay , ini bukan inti ceritanya , lebih baik kita langsung saja menuju tokoh utama kita dalam cerita ini .

"Changmin-ahh , apakah kau mengetahui daftar kegiatan ku dan jaejoong saat tripping ke panti asuhan?" tanya Yunho memecah keheningan mereka .

"Tidak . Mana mungkin aku tau . memangnya kenapa , hyung?" jawab Changmin santai . tapi dalam hatinya _' Ugh , aku harus berhati – hati . jangan sampai keceplosan atau aku akan dibakar Jihye noona'_

"Arraso" balas Yunho .

'bodoh sekali mereka' batin Changmin seraya tersenyum evil tanpa diketahui Yunho dan Jaejoong .

Setelah mereka sampai dikelas , merakapun duduk ditempat masing – masing . mereka tak melihat jika semua teman – teman mereka sedang menatap mereka , ah , lebih tepatnya hanya Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan penuh tanda tanya dikepala mereka ' mereka tumben sekali tak bertengkar ' kira – kira itulah yang ada dipikiran teman – teman mereka .

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong setelah sadar hampir semua temannya menatap kearahnya .

"Kau berbaikan dengan Yunho? Tumben sekali tak bertengkar" Celutuk seorang namja dengan suara lumba – lumbanya .

"Iya . kau berbaikan dengan Yunho , Jae?" tanya seorang namja tampan mengiyakan ucapan namjachingunya tadi . siapa lagi kalau buka Park Yoochun ?

"Ani . wae ? kalian ingin aku bertengkar dengannya lagi , ne?" tanya Jaejoong ketus . Marahan diomeli , baikan diomeli juga . sebenarnya apa mau mereka , heh? Jaejoong tak habis pikir dengan teman – temannya itu .

"ne?" ujar temannya bingung .

"Baiklah jika itu mau kalian" Ucap jaejoong lagi lalu berjalan kemeja Yunho dan menggebrak(?) mejanya .

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong ! apa yang kau lakukan , eoh?" tanya Yunho geram seraya menatap Jaejoong .

"Ani" jawab Jaejoong enteng lalu pergi dari meja Yunho kemejanya . namun , belum sempat Jaejoong berjalan ketempatnya Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong . sontak itu membuat Jaejoong yang tak ingin ribut , geram juga -_- .

"Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong sinis

"Kau yang Apa! Jelas – jelas tadi kau yang menggebrak mejaku" jawab Yunho penuh marah .

"tanyakan saja pada Junsu dan Yoochun" sahut Jaejoong seraya melirik kearah temannya itu . Sedangkan Junsu dan Yoochun segera bersiap untuk lari .

"Tetap saja kau yang salah" balas Yunho kesal .

"Lalu? Kau mau apa?" Tanya Jaejoong enteng membuat Yunho naik darah .

"Ya ! Kim Jaejoong" Seru Yunho kesal .

Mereka terus berdebat sampai membuat seseorang yang dari tadi menonton mereka dalam diam terkekeh dan menyeringai evil . 'Kalian akan menyesal , Hyung . Harusnya kalian harus menjaga sikap didepan Jung Changmin dan Jung Jihye . khekhe , kasian sekali . tapi kalian sudah mencari masalah denganku dan Jihye noona , hyun' Batin seseorang dengan aura mengerikan membuat semua teman kelasnya bergidik ngeri . Yah , walaupun mereka tak mengetahui siapa orang yang tengah mengeluarkan aura mengerikan itu . ckck'

_SKIP TIME . _

1 Month later

Panti Asuhan TVXQ . disinilah Jaejoong dan Yunho berada . masih ingat tripping mereka , bukan ?

Sementara semua ibu panti dan anak – anak di panti asuhan itu berkumpul , Yunho dan Jaejoong melangkah kearah mereka .

"Permisi , saya Jung Yunho dan ini **Teman **saya Kim Jaejoong . kami dari DBSK High School . Kami ingin melaksanakan tripping di panti asuhan ini . mohon bantuannya" ucap Yunho penuh wibawa membuat semua anak – anak yang sedari tadi sedang makan , melihat kearah mereka .

"Kyaa .. Yunho oppa , jadilah namjachinguku"

"Yunho oppa , tampannya"

Celutukan semua yeoja diruangan itu membuat Yunho tersenyum kearah mereka . Tak mungkin , kan ia menjadi Namjachingu seorang yeoja berumur 5 tahun . kalian tahu , kan ? berapa umur Yunho sekarang ? 17 tahun!

Oke , setelah mereka menyapa semua orang dipanti asuhan itu , merekapun segera menuju taman untuk refreshing(?) . Taman diPanti Asuhan itu sangat strategis . dengan adanya Ayunan , lucuran , dll , mungkin itu akan membuat anak – anak yang tinggal dipanti asuhan itu lumayan terhibur .

My Rival

Setelah puas mengelilingi Taman di Panti Asuhan itu , Yunho dan Jaejoong segera beranjak ketempat panitia yang akan memberikan daftar kegiatan kepada mereka .

Tanpa percakapan sama sekali , Yunho dan Jaejoongpun berjalan kearah panitia tersebut .

Sesampainya di hapadan panitia itu , Yunho dan Jaejoong membungkuk .

"Annyeong Haseyo , seonsangnim . kami ingin meminta daftar kegiatan kami , apakah berada pada seonsangnim ?" tanya Yunho membuat orang itu menyeringai tanpa diketahui Yunho . ' Jadi ini orang yang ingin heechul jebak . terlalu mudah ' batin orang itu . khekhe .

"Ne? tidak berada ditanganku . ayo , ikut . kita akan mengambilnya dikamarku , sekalian aku ingin memberitahukan kamar kalian" Ucap orang itu .

" Ne ." Yunho dan Jaejoong pun mengikuti langkah orang itu .

.

.

.

"Ini daftar kegiatan kalian . Ayo , saya akan menunjukkan kamar kalian" Ucap orang itu membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong mengambil daftar itu tanpa membaca sedikitpun .

Setelah sekian lama berjalan , orang itu berhenti dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci .

"Ini kamar kalian . karena dipanti ini tak ada kamar lain , jadi kalian akan tidur bersama" Ujar orang itu enteng .

"Mwo?"

"Ne , dan sebaiknya kalian bacalah daftar kegiatan kalian . saya pergi dulu" lanjut orang itu lalu meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang masih melongo .

Setelah sadar , dengan sangat terpaksa , Yunho dan Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar itu . Bukan kamar yang mewah seperti kamar mereka dirumah . kamar ini hanya setengah dari kamar mereka . dikamar inipun hanya ada satu kasur , 2 pasang bantal , dan juga kamar mandi yang tak terlalu jauh dari cermin .

"Jae , ayo baca daftar kegiatannya" Ajak Yunho setelah melongo melihat suasana kamarnya .

"Ne" Jawab Jaejoong , lalu mereka mulai membaca daftar kegiatan tersebut .

- Bangun jam 5 pagi

- Tidur paling malam jam 9

- Mencuci pakaian masing – masing

- Makan bersama anak – anak panti

- Menemani anak – anak panti jalan – jalan

- Memandikan anak – anak panti

- **KISSING**

Kegiatan itu memang sudah biasa . Namun , ada satu kata yang janggal saat Jaejoong dan Yunho membaca kata terakhir . dengan keadaan shock , merekapun dengan serentak beseru

"MWOO?!"

To Be Continued

Okay , TBC dulu , nee .. hehe , FF ini memang pendek , aku gk bisa nulis panjeng – panjeng . maklum , aku lagi sibuk sama urusan di Vihara . ngurus sana – sini buat nganter undangan , bikin aku pusing . mian ne , hehe . okk udah ngerti , kan? Jihye itu marganya Jung . and buat yang udah review ghamsa , nee .. Review lagi dichap ini , biar aku makin sering ngapdatenya .. hehehee .. ghamsaaa

R

E

V

I

E

W


	4. Chapter 4

Author : aurel choi

Tittle : My Rival's

Cast : YunJae , Jung Changmin ( Shim Changmin ) , Jihye ( Jung Jihye ) , OTHER

Genre : Humor , Romance

Rating : T always *plakk*

Leght : Chaptered

Summary : Yunho dan Jaejoong ditugaskan oleh sekolah mereka untuk melakukan perjalanan ke panti asuhan selama 2 minggu . sementara , mereka adalah Rival abadi . apa yang akan mereka lakukan ?

Disclaimer : Cast not mine , but , this FF is MINE!

Warning : Yunho , Jihye , Changmin ( kakak beradik )

Jaejoong ( anak tunggal ) . Dekat sama keluarga Jung karena , keluarga persahabatan orang tua mereka dari semasa orang tua mereka masih kecil . gimana ? udah kan / udah ngerti , kan ? hehe ..

Chapter 4

Happy reading ^o^

Suasana panti asuhan TVXQ itu terasa menyeramkan karena dua orang tokoh utama dalam cerita ini sedang mengeluarkan aura setan masing – masing . *emang bisa?* -_-

Author POV

"Ya!" terdengar lengkingan keras dari seorang namja bermata doe yang sedang menatap penuh marah kearah Yunho .

"Apasih?"

"AIGOO ! lakukan sesuatu agar kita tak akan melakukan hal nista itu babo"

"Ck' bukankah sudah kubilang lakukan saja?"

"Mwo?"

"Budek ya?"

"AIIISHHH! ANI!"

"YASUDAH . lakukan saja seperti yang kubilang semalam"

_Flashback _

_"MWOO?" _

_"AIGOO . Otthoke?" Ucap Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca _

_"YAIISHH . Ini pasti ulah si monster food itu"_

_"MWO? Kenapa dia?" _

_"Tentu saja karena daftar kegiatan ini dibuat oleh si monster food jelek itu ck" _

_"aisshh ! Jinjja ."_

_"Telepon saja anak itu" _

_"Kau pikir itu akan berhasil,eh?" _

_"Coba saja dulu,kan?" _

_"Ya,terserahlah"_

_Beep Beep Beep_

_Setelah menunggu kurang lebih 30 detik , akhirnya orang yang ditelepon mengangkat teleponnya . _

_"Yeobboseyo"_

_"YA! JUNG CHANGMIN ! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA DAFTAR KEGIATAN INI,EOH?" Seru Yunho kesal pada adiknya tersebut ._

_"AIGOO , Hyung kau seperti tak mengenaliku saja" Sahut Changmin _

_"Apa maksudmu tiang?" tanya Yunho geram_

_"Berbaikanlah dengan Jaejoong Hyung , aku tak akan mengganggumu jika kau sudah berbaikan dengannya, hyung" jawab Changmin _

_"Mana bisa begitu? Ini benar – benar tak adil , bodoh" balas Yunho ._

_"Lakukan saja , hyung . Gampang kan?" ujar Changmin_

_"AISHH! Lihat saja kau nanti" sahut Yunho_

_"Benarkah? Baiklah . aku tunggu balasan darimu Yunho hyung" balas Changmin dengan seringaian menyebalkan walaupun sudah pasti tak bisa dilihat oleh Yunho_

_"MWO" seru Yunho_

_"Sudah ya , hyung . Annyeong" ucap Changmin lalu menutup teleponnya dengan Yunho yang masih terdiam ._

_Bepbepbep . suara itu menggantikan suara Changmin yang menurut Yunho sangat menyebalkan . _

_"Bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong yang sedari diam melihat Yunho menelpon Changmin . _

_"Katanya lakukan saja" jawab Yunho lesu _

_"Shireo" seru Jaejoong_

_"Kalau kau tak mau , kau bisa memanggil salah satu anak panti untuk menggantikanku" Ujar Yunho datar _

_"AIGO! Kenapa jadi begini , sih?" Gumam Jaejoong _

_End of flashback_

_Author POV end_

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

Aigoo . ottokhe . apa yang harus lakukan ? masa' sih aku akan berciuman dengan Jung Yunho pabbo itu ? benar – benar tidak elite . aku harus membuat rencana . kira – kira apa , ya ? ahya aku punya ide , bagaimana kalau saat Yunho akan menciumku , aku harus memutar kepalaku agar tak berciuman dengannya ? ide bagus bukan ? _kkkk _

Jaejoong POV End

Author POV

Sepertinya pagi ini anak – anak panti sedang bermain ke taman . melihat banyaknya anak – anak yang berjalan kearah taman bermain . sekarangpun, Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berjalan kearah taman bermain . mereka sepertinya tak menyadari ada seseora- ah lebih tepatnya dua orang namja dan yeoja sedang menguntit mereka .

"Jaejoong" panggil Yunho

"Kau ingat? Kita hanya perlu melakukannya , tak lebih . oke?" lanjut Yunho .

"Memang sehari sekali . Tapi selama dua minggu berturut – turut bodoh" balas Jaejoonh ketus .

"Ya , aku tau itu . kita hanya perlu menempelkan selama 10 detik lalu selesai , bukan? Tak terlalu susah" sahut Yunho

"Ya , memang tak terlalu susah untuk orang pervert seperti dirimu" ledek Jaejoong .

"MWO? Aiishh!" gerutu Yunho .

"Okay , daripada kita hanya berdiam disini , lebih baik kalau kita bermain ayunan disana" ucap Yunho seraya menunjuk sebuah ayunan yang berada disekitar taman tersebut .

"Ne" balas Jaejoong

"Kajja" Ajak Yunho seraya berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri tadi .

_My Rival_

Setelah puas bermain ayunan , akhirnya Yunho dan Jaejoong segera beranjak ke tempat makan malam yang berada dipanti asuhan itu .

"Ya , Jung . Jam berapa kita akan melakukan hal nista itu ?"

"Wae? Kau sudah ingin melakukannya?"

"Mwo? Bukan begitu , babo . aku hanya ingin tidur cepat malam ini"

"Benarkah ? mungkin satu jam lagi"

"Mwo? Selama itukah? Aigo , aku sudah ngantuk "

"Tahanlah sedikit kantukmu itu . kurasa itu sama sekali tak akan merugikanmu"

"Ya , kau pikir mencuci baju tak capek , eoh? Sudah untung aku mau membantumu mencuci pakaianmu , belum lagi tadi ibu panti yang menyuruhku untuk memasak untuk semua anak panti ini . bayangkan saja banyaknya?"

"Aigoo! Kau terlalu banyak bicara . sudah ah , aku bosan mendengar celotehanmu . lebih baik kau diam"

.

.

.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Yunho yang menyuruhnya untuk diam , akhirnya Jaejoongpun benar – benar diam dan tak membuka suara sama sekali . membuat Yunho merasa agak bersalah . Ya , ia tak sepeuhnya merasa bersalah . lagipula , salahkan saja Jaejoong yang terus berceloteh sedari pagi .

"Jae"

".."

"Jaejoong"

".."

"YA! KIM JAEJOONG!" habis sudah kesabaran Yunho . akhhirnya dia bertiak untuk menyadarkan namja itu .

"Apa , sih? Tadi kau kan menyuruhku untuk diam" ah , karena itu toh ia tidak menjawab panggilan yunho .

"Okay , kau bisa berbicara sekarang"Ucap Yunho

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong datar .

"Sebaiknya cepat habiskan makananmu lalu melakukan hal nista itu , dan tidur" ujar Yunho

"hmm"

.

"Aigo , makanmu benar – benar lama"

"Masalah buat lo?"

"Yaiyalah . cepat dikit napa sih?"

"ISH , kau itu harusnya sabar , aku itu sedang menikmati masakanku yang lezat ini . apa kau tak bisa merasakannya ? cih' lebih baik kau diam saja disitu , oke . jangan banya protes atau-"

CHUU ~

To be continued

Okay , gua tahu ini pendek . tapi sumpah , gua bener – bener gak punya waktu buat update , ini aja sebenarnya udah gua tulis dari beberapa hari lalu , dan baru sempet apdet sekarang . rencananya sih gua bakalan hiatus sampe bulan depan , tapi tergantung review . Yah , kalo banyak yang review , kayaknya gak jadi hiatus . lihat aja dulu deh .. and , thanks yang udah review yaa .. jangan lupa ninggalin review lagi di chap 4 ini .. hehe .. see you .. xD


End file.
